Numerous hooks have been developed for holding things on walls and other flat surfaces. Some are mounted by being screwed into the wall. Others are attached by adhesives. Many plastic hooks have been made for attachment to walls. These hooks generally have an adhesive back formed out of double face foam tape. The foam tape conforms to the tiny bumps and irregularities such as those found on plastered walls. This tape is not transparent. Thus, even if the hook is formed of a transparent material, one can always see the hook hanging on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,173 to Belokin discloses a hook holder towel rack combination in which the hook holders are made of flexible, but not soft, plastic impregnated with magnetic material. The patent states that a towel rack portion covers the hook holder, thus blocking the view of the hook holder. There is no concern about the appearance of the hook holder. Such hook holders are not unobtrusive. Rather, when the hook portion or towel rack portion is not attached, the hook holder is very noticeable. Moreover, because the hook holder is made of flexible plastic which is not soft, it does not conform to any irregularities on the surface to which it is applied. This reduces the strength of the adhesive bond on the wall.
There is need for a soft, transparent plastic hook which cannot be seen except upon close inspection. Such a hook would not detract from the wall when nothing is hung from it nor would it be readily seen when objects are hung from the hook.